Teana Lanster
| gender = Female | species = is a::Human | homeworld = origin::residence::Mid-Childa | born = born::0059 | relatives = Tiida Lanster (brother †) | partner = Subaru Nakajima | affiliations = member of::TSAB, member of::Riot Force 6 | occupation = Forward Stars, Investigator | rank = Private, 2nd Class (StrikerS) | magic_system = magic system::Mid-Childa | magic_rank = B (StrikerS) magic rank::AA (post-''StrikerS'') | device = |format=list|sep= }} | name_ja = ティアナ・ランスター | name_romaji = Tiana Ransutā | first = | voices = }} is a character in Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS. Along with Subaru Nakajima, Teana is the leader of the forwards. Name Spelling Confusion Teana is named after the . So it was thought that was officially her name, especially since the official Nanoha website uses this version of her name. Although, in the TV series, they use another slight variation of her name, Tiana. Her nickname is 'Tea', can be spelt as 'Tia'. In StrikerS Teana's parents passed away when she was at a very young age, so her older brother and only sibling, Tiida Lanster, took care of her afterwards. Unfortunately, when Teana became ten in age, her brother was involved with a crime case that had cold-hearted superiors leading said case. Injuring but failing to capture the wanted mage, he was ridiculed by aforementioned superiors of being 'useless and a failure' because he is 'supposed to risk his life, even sacrifice it, to make the mission a success'. Having a brother that was shamed from his final mission to his death, Teana made a goal to prove it to everyone that the bullets of the Lansters are not to be taken lightly. Because of this, her dream is to be an enforcer, just like her brother. She is the partner and best friend of Subaru, but because of her personality, strongly denies it at times. She form a strong friendship with a fellow sharp shooter Vice Granscenic. At the end of the series, Teana starts to work and train as Fate T. Harlaown's second aide at Time-Space Administration Bureau. In Sound Stage X Two years later, Teana is one of the head investigators of the TSAB, still working under Fate T. Harlaown. She is the one in charge of investigating the Mariage incidents regarding Ancient Belka artifacts awakening, which is the premise of the plot. Teana is the one that uses Starlight Breaker during the Hotel Mariage incident where Subaru met Ixpellia in order to give the two a path to escape with. In ViVid Teana first appears in chapter 5 of ViVid and introduces herself to Einhart Stratos as the best friend of Subaru, whose apartment Einhart was brought to after passing out on the street. After confirming that Einhart is not planning to hurt Vivio or Ixpellia, she accompanies her and Nove to the police station but stays behind to chat with Subaru. She is last seen seeing Einhart off to school, where she is supposed to meet Vivio. She next appears in chapter 8, working in her office with Cross Mirage until the last moment, before going on a trip to Carnaaji, with Subaru, Nanoha, Vivio, and her friends. In chapter 10, she, Subaru, Nanoha, Fate, Caro, and Erio participate in a spectacular mock battle. In the upcoming team battle on the second training day, Teana will take the Center Guard position of the Red Team, opposing Nanoha. In Force Teana first appears in the prologue chapter of Force, now an independent Enforcer, meeting with Fate and Shario Finieno and discussing their future cooperation. In chapter 1, all three of them participate in a confiscation of smuggled goods in St. Valerie Airport on Fedikia, searching for the Book of the Silver Cross and the Divider, but to no avail. She is next seen on Easter, talking with the witnesses of an attack that destroyed their village. The witness confirms that the two attackers wielded the Book and the Divider, making Teana conclude that the perpetrator must have been an Eclipse owner. One of her aides suggests to investigate the Hückebein family and Teana sets off to do so. As of chapter 3, Teana is still on Easter and appears briefly to receive a report from Agito on Ruwella. In chapter 4, a photograph where she is seen together with Subaru and Touma suggests that she personally knows him. Powers Teana is a user of the Mid-Childa magic system. Because of that, she was given the position of the role of center guard of the Forward Team. Teana possesses an Intelligent Device named Cross Mirage. Her specialty besides the Shooting Arts is the illusion-type magic and she is probably the only prominent character who specializes in it. Barrier Jacket The standard last defense barrier for a mage, Teana's Barrier Jacket is modeled after Nanoha's, as she is her commander as the StarS team captain. Spells References Category:Characters